indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Crystal skull: Who is Who?
Some of the actors indicated in the end credits of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (or indicated as uncredited in the IMDB or others) cannot be uniquely assigned to the characters appearing on the screen. Among them are: Lettermen In the end credits of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, two lettermen are credited. IMDb has two more + the one called "Joe College" by Indiana Jones makes five. But who is who? And what is the source for the present assignemts between actors and characters? In the script (available here in pdf or here in html), there are two letterman: the one who gets hit by Mutt and hits him back, and the one who says "Get that greaser!". In the movie, the one who gets hit (called "Joe College" by Indy) is different from the one who hits back. In the scene shown above, Joe College (uncredited, portrayed by Colin Follenweider) has been thrown across a table in the rear and is not visible. There remain: * on the right, the one who hit Mutt, identified as the credited Brian Knutson (source?) * 2nd from right, the one who said "Get that greaser!" * 3rd from right, smaller than the others, probably the one who got a glass jar on his head * 2nd from left, the one who wears glasses and gets Indy's hat * on the left, no special words or action Only two of them are credited as Brian Knutson and Dean L. Grimes. The IMDBb full cast and crew further indicates Bryan Thompson and Adam Masnyk as lettermen. Questions: * Is Brian Knutson really the letterman who hit Mutt (letterman 1)? PLease indicate a source. * Which lettermen are portrayed by Dean L. Grimes (letterman 2), Bryan Thompson and Adam Masnyk? --Kevingr (talk) 14:35, September 5, 2014 (UTC) ::On www.stuntphone.com, Dean Grimes and Bryan Thompson have an own page including images. There is another page for Brian Knutson, and a russian page for Adam Masnyk]. Further, www.istunt.com has pages including images and demo reels of Colin Follenweider, Dean Grimes, Brian Knutson, and Bryan Thompson :: According to these images, the assignment appears to be: ::* Brian Knutson = on the right, hitting Mutt ::* Dean Grimes = on the left (uncertain) ::* Bryan Thompson = 2nd from right, saying "Get that greaser!" ::* Adam Masnyk = 3rd from right (uncertain) :: which leaves open the 2nd from left with glasses and Indy's hat. Do you agree? --Kevingr (talk) 17:12, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Here we have Bryan Thompson wearing the lettermen jacket and the same shirt as the "Get that greaser!" guy. --Kevingr (talk) 21:07, September 17, 2014 (UTC) College Brawlers Is College Brawler 2 the one who's head is only visible half on the right of Indy on the above image? --Kevingr (talk) 07:24, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Greasers The greasers appear in the same scene: Who is * the greaser portrayed by Michael Maddigan? --Kevingr (talk) 18:31, September 15, 2014 (UTC) *: left, striped shirt --Kevingr (talk) 20:00, August 23, 2015 (UTC) * the Greaser girl portrayed by Noelle Bruno? --Kevingr (talk) 18:31, September 15, 2014 (UTC) *: the blond-haired one at the right border of the image. --Kevingr (talk) 15:27, October 10, 2014 (UTC) * the blond-haired greaser on the right --Kevingr (talk) 15:27, October 10, 2014 (UTC) *: David St. Pierre --Kevingr (talk) 20:00, August 23, 2015 (UTC) * the greaser portrayed by Jimmy Dempster? --Kevingr (talk) 15:38, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Students The Book-carrying student is uncredited. On the other hand, IMDb has Adam Prakop as an uncredited "Student in Library" (in addition to Chet Hanks as the credited Student in Library. May Adam Prakop be the book-carrying student? --Kevingr (talk) 14:46, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Others * Where in the film appears the Malt Shop Teen portrayed by Sophia Stewart? * In the film's credits, two inmates (Shouting Inmate and Fast Speaking Inmate) are credited. IMHO, only one of them is in fact shown in the movie. In the scene at Nazca sanatorium, there are two settings showing an inmate. This appears, however, to be the same inmate who is first fast-speaking and then shouting. Even the rust patterns on the cell's grating are the same in both settings. The inmate appears to be Carlos Linares. Has anyone an idea where Gustavo Hernandez comes in? Perhaps in a deleted scene?--Kevingr (talk) 16:02, October 10, 2014 (UTC) : Carlos Linares.jpg|Carlos Linares Shoutin.png|Shouting Inmate and/or Fast Speaking Inmate Gustavo Hernandez.jpg|Gustavo Hernandez *Huh. I'm lousy with faces but, yeah, it does look to be Linares seen twice in the film. Wouldn't be the first time the movie credits were wrong. Presumably Hernandez's character is one of the other guys. Vetinari(Appointment) 22:46, October 10, 2014 (UTC) **Or maybe a deleted scene? So Hernandez still is in the credits, but no longer in the movie? ***It's possible. Something similar with Mulbray and Stanton in Last Crusade. Vetinari(Appointment) 14:34, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Sources *Might be of use. Vetinari(Appointment) 20:05, August 8, 2015 (UTC) ** Is of eminent use, of course. but regarding the inmates, it's the same as on DVD. --Kevingr (talk) 13:05, August 20, 2015 (UTC)